


I Will Follow You into the Dark

by chilled_ramune



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Song based fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilled_ramune/pseuds/chilled_ramune
Summary: I should have known it was you.
Relationships: Crewmate/Imposter (Among Us)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	I Will Follow You into the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So I laid down to go to sleep at 5am and my fiance's phone was playing I Will Follow You into the Dark and this idea hit me so...enjoy!

I should have known. I guess I always kind of knew. But I was too scared to admit it. The body being found shortly after we got separated, the way you seemed to do your tasks always way faster or way slower than they actually take, hell I’m pretty sure I saw you go into a vent at one point. But you were so sweet. You never hurt me, you told me jokes to calm me when I was scared, you cared more than I deserve. So watching you fly away, finding out that it was, in fact, you that killed Yellow... It was more than I could bear.

I felt like a ghost with you gone. I wandered the halls of the ship, still doing tasks but with absolutely no heart in it. When I found Cyan’s body, I wasn’t able to report it. I just stared and stared, until Purple came and reported it themself. Obviously, suspicion fell on me. 

_ If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied _

“What were you doing by the body? Why didn’t you report?”

_ Illuminate the nos on their vacancy signs _

“They were awfully quick to defend White too.” 

_ If there’s no one beside you when your soul embarks _

“I think this is a pretty unanimous vote.”

_ Then I will follow you into the dark.  _

**_One imposter remaining._ **

_ I will follow you into the dark.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments and kudos mean the world to me, and you can see more on my Tumblr milesoffiction!!


End file.
